Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in the section are not prior art to the claims in the application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the section.
Various techniques may be used to compress a model that may be provided by data storage services. A three dimensional (3D) model of objects may be compressed based on attributes of a viewer that requests the model. The viewer may decompress the compressed model upon delivery. Available processing resources of the viewer such a graphics processing unit (GPU) may be used to decompress the compressed model.